bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Mission of Cruelty: Nori Haruo v.s Ardiente Serenata
Mountains, Human World, Dispatch and Capture. Ardiente Serenata has been searching for Bailarin for 10 years after being seperated, she has been calling these mountains home for some time now. Little does she know that Nori Haruo has been dispatched on a mission, to defeat and retrieve her, effectively bringing her back to Hell, to the dreaded Lord Bael. Ardiente sat there, it was sometime in the afternoon, around 3:45 P.M. The sun was high above, the wind whistling beside her, causing some leaves in several trees to blow. Her extravagant clothing fluttering as it did so. Her sword sitting beside her. She stared up into the skies, tired from the day, she had searched endlessly, as she did most days. This world proved little to her. She was so weary of searching... "There she is..." Nori muttered, positioned on a clifftop miles above Ardiente. How could Bailarin have never found her? Maybe she didn't do much searching in the human world... "Gotta bring her back, gotta bring her back.." Bael had instilled a large amount of fear in Nori. He did not want to displease him any longer. Pushing himself off the cliff, Nori began diving towards Ardiente. "This better work..." It didn't take long for her Pesquisa to sense him, her hand gripping her sword quickly, waiting for him to show himself to get a physical sighting of him or her... maybe it was Bailarin. She waited, she needed to know. Nori flew like a rocket towards Ardiente. There was no need to gather spiritual power at his feet! He could take her out with one hit! The air rushed around him, creating a sense of exhileration, that pumped adrenaline into every crevice and nook in his body. This feeling! He loved this feeling! The moment before the kill! That one, small second where everything slows down, and you get to observe your prey's last movement! Nori had almost forgotten how fun it was to fight. At several hundred meters above Ardiente, he drew his Zanpakuto, Nasuka, and swung it. If it hit, she would be split in half... Was he supposed to kill her? Ardiente noticed it wasn't her, it was coming too close, too fast. Using Sonido to roll out of the way, she didn't plan on being hit. Letting Nori crash unto where she was with his blade, she was going to see him, then kill him... Oh.. She moved. How disapointing. Nori did as expected, crashing into the ground where she'd been standing, creating a giant crater and launching a large amount of dirt and debree. He wasted no time, bursting out of the dirt cloud he created and lunging at Ardiente with his sword, aiming to impale her in the neck. Wincing, she placed her sword infront of her, parrying the blow, pushing against his sword, entering a sword-lock. She frowned, her face emotionless, much different then Bailarin, in combat. Pulling her knee forward, launching it towards his stomach. Nori hunched over in pain as the air was knocked out of him. Staggering backwards, he gasped several times, and with each attempt failed to regain his breath. He'd overlooked that possibility. Grimacing, he stabbed Nasuka into the ground for support, leaning on it to keep himself from falling over. Ardiente leaped a a foot in the air, doing a front flip, perparing to drop his heel unto his back, hoping to crush him with the spiritual energy she was powering it with. "Weak little fool... hmph." "Weak!?" Nori screamed in response. Reaching up into the air, he grabbed Ardiente's ankle, and, using the momentum she herself had generated, slammed her into ground behind him. Ripping Nasuke out of the ground, he stomped on her stomach to hold her in place, and thrusted it towards her heart. Ardiente winced, as she hit the ground, and much sooner then expected, hit by his foot. The sword racing by, her hands let go of her sword, generating two crescent shaped Bala in her hands, blasting it towards his face. Nori quickly disapeared using Kogeru, not wanting to lose his head so quickly. She was beautiful~. But that wouldn't keep him from completing his mission. Now several yards away, Nori stood with relative unease as he waited for Ardiente to stand up. The emotionless expression stayed, slowly standing up.she placed her sword infront of her, widening her legs slightly, taking a defensive stance. "I have no time for you, but I assure you... I'll kill you slowly." "Endless Armor!" Her blade releasing, the light in the area shineing brightly, swirling around her, the area became incased in the blinding light produced by her spiritual power. Nori squinted, trying to shielf himself from being blinded. "You're releasing so early..? Ugh... Weed out, Nasuka." he groaned, the barbs on Nasuka piercing his hand as usual. Using Kogeru once again, Nori appeared behind Ardiente, and swung Nasuka hard downwards, aiming to knock Ardiente out with one blow to the head. Spinning around, her new form complete, the light dissipated from it's blinding state, her shield brought up, blocking the attack, her form covered in armor, the horns and hair she once had, lengthened. Her frown stayed the same. "This isn't going to be easy for you..." Nori grimaced, and, mimicked Ardiente, brought his foot hard into her exposed stomach. "I didn't expect it to be." Using Sonido, her body shifting behind her, then the next, then the next. Her body using Sonido to teleport several times, she appeared behind him, the spike in the middle of her shield jutting outward, threatening to deal damage to his back. "Nngh!" Nori stood, paralyzed, as the spike pierced his back. Why was he losing so easily..? Did he want to lose? Without even looked behind him, Nori approximated where Ardiente's head would be, and willed Nasuka to extend backwards and pierce her skull. Aridente took the hit, the blade of Nasuka slashing across her face, the Hierro barely protecting her. She pulled back, letting out a howl of pain, the shield now out of Nori. Her expression quickly changed back to normal. The day was passing by, it was getting close to night. The light particles she was giving off, were starting to become more visible. "Your..." her hair falling in front of her face, and the newly formed gash on her covered. "...going to pay." Nori actually seemed slightly scared. He didn't want to fight. What was he thinking?! "I.. I.." he stuttered. But he didn't have a choice. Shaking it off, he readied himself into a simple defensive stance. "Gahou." he growled, the wound on his back instantly closing. Didn't need that getting in the way. She felt more tired then usual, it wasn't normal, but she could still pull off the fight. "Cero Baile!" 'Her Cero forming at the center of both her horns, the ground underneath her cracking. Where Bailarin's was weak, and limited... Ardiente's Cero was at full power, and had a larger limit to which she could use it. Launching it, the mountains would increase it's reflective power, plus, he wouldn't know what hit him. The silver and indigo Cero now at full speed, launched directly at him. "'Seiiku!" Nori shouted. Bailarin had used that cero, he remembered what it did. A strong oak tree sprung out of the ground in front of him, shielding him from the cero that he had hoped would reflect off of it. The Baile Cero reflected off, although it did deal considerable damage to the tree, more so then Bailarin's. It bounced off, reflecting to a mountain, and bouncing back, she had planned to fight while it was reflecting off of objects. It probably had 7 or 8 more reflections. Rushing towards him, taking no time, if she could place him in the reflected blast, whether it was the 3rd or 7th, it would be well for her. Sword coming along by her waist, thrusting it towards the tree. The second Ardiente's sword pierced the tree it exploded, covering her with a combination of sap, water, and wood. Nori giggled. She looked so stupid now. Ardiente frowned, her expression still as dead serious as before. Her eyes glinting, what a shocker... Bala appearing on her swords, slashing several times, sending wave after wave of Bala towards him, not halting to wait for him to do anything, if he backed up enough, the Cero would hit him on the head or back. Nori once again did ask expected, blocking the Bala with Nasuka, while allowing himself to inch backwards by the force of the attacks she was unleashing on him. Maybe he should release! Nah... It's too early for that... he mumbled in his head, finally jabbing Nasuka into the ground. A large tree exploded out of the ground behind her and grew foward, making it slam into her back. Hissing as the tree slammed into her back, a small smirk gracing her features. The Cero pummeled itself into his back, and exploded, The tree wasn't planned, but he fell for it... Nori eyes widened in shock as he was thrown foward, skidding across the ground and kicking up a rather large amount of dirt and grass as he did so. He was being thrown around like a ragdoll. And he hated it. Still, he couldn't keep himself from vomiting the blood that had suddenly forced it's way out of his throat. "G.. gahou.." he moaned, clenching his teeth in pain as the burn mark on his back healed. Shoving the tree off her back, yelling out, "Luz Acopio!" The sky was now dark from the sun setting, but the light she was bringing from her particles given off focused themselves into several small glowing wisp like orbs. The small orbs floating through the air. Smirking once again, her spiritual power was growing thanks to the fight taking longer time. Nori stood, this time with a stronger resolve visible on his face. Slamming Nasuka into the ground, Nori countered by having hundreds of Dandelions grow and shed their seeds, creating his own pseudo-minefield. He was going to lose.. Another groan escaped his lips. "Hmph." Forming another Baile Cero inbetween her horns, and launching it, she aimed it at her own light orbs, knowing they'd explode, and with all these plants he had grown, she expected more trickery. Too bad explosions aren't subtle enough to be tricky. Using Sonido to back away from the distance, "Barrera Campo!" Placing a barrier around all the orbs and dandelions, making sure to enclose Nori with them. The Cero made contact with the light orb, lighting up the series of explosions. Whispering to herself, "Your dead little man." Several more eyes sprung up on Nori's face. Squatting down and making himself as small as possible, he hardened the composition of his skin and hair, allowing himself to become immobile at the price of defense. This... was going to hurt. The inside of the barrier became unable to comprehend as the cero ignited the orbs, and, in turn, the Dandelion seeds, and Nori was seemingly obliterated. Ardiente sighed and then frowned, her smirk vanished. Staying in her Resurrecion, until she was sure he was defeated. Walking over to where the barrier was, seeing it, releasing the ability. Looking down at him, Not dead yet? Hmph. "I'd get up if you can, and if you can't, I'd sit down." "We're going to have a little chat." Her sword placed on his back, she was going to press harshly down if he said "No.". Nori was barely able to sit up. Shivering at the woman's cold steel on his back, he realized he didn't really have any reiatsu left. His Demon Form gone, Nori sat, submissive, in front of Ardiente. Smirking, changing back into her normal form, her Resurrecion dissappearing. The two handed sword lifted on her shoulder, looking down at him, her clothes blowing lightly from the wind. Her hand forming a small wisp, to give some light on the dark night. "First question... why did you attack me, and if so, who told you to?" "I'm not going to tell you anything, beautiful." Nori stated stubbornly, though he allowed himself to smirk at the compliment he gave her. If she killed him he'd just show up back in Hell. So what was he afraid of? "Well... since your going to be like that, I'll give you some persuasion." "Either, you answer or..." her spiritual energy in her hand, "I roast your flesh while your alive, I'm not picky." She traced her finger tips on his chest, almost tempting him with a flirty look. "Or you could answer me now... and maybe we could still be friends, ''that sound good to you?" Nori blushed, though he was in no condition to resist. She could do whatever she wanted to him, and it was very likely he wouldn't be able to fight back. "Uhm... I was sent here by Lord Bael, my master." he replied quietly, pulling his knees up to his head and sitting like that. Maybe he could hide behind them. "Good." She smiled, "Don't worry, the worst is over." Kneeling down to get to his level, "Ok, so where is this Lord Bael, and why did he send you here?" Her stance offering a warm feel, she knew that you get farther with sugar then vinegar, sadly... Bailarin never knew that. "I'm not supposed to tell you anything. I'll get punished." he whimpered, hugging his knees tighter than ever before. She was advancing on him purposely; she had no real interest in him, and he hated that. Biting his tounge off would not only prevent him from speaking, but after a certain amount of time, would cause he to bleed out and be transported back to Hell.. Maybe he should try it? Sighing, placing her hands on his knees. "Listen, I don't care who sent you, and honestly, I don't want to know why." "You attacked me, and I'm having mercy on you." Frowning, she fell down next to him, taking as good a comfortable seat she could get with the cold hard rocks beneath her. "I've been out here, for who know's how long for a good friend of mine, when you attacked me, I honestly thought that it was the one I lost 10 years ago..." Sighing as she laid down on the rock, her hands under her head. Ardiente frowned, "10 long years..." "If you don't care then why are you asking? I know about Bailarin, but I'm still not supposed to tell you." he snapped. She put her hands on his knees, and it had made him uncomfortable. Ardiente's eyes opened wide, "Did you just say Bailarin?" Her attention to it's fullest. Looking at him intently. "No." Nori whimpered. He should have just kept his mouth shut. Shaking her head, "You just did." She could read the way people acted and moved when they lied, she sensed it all the time when Bailarin did. "Please tell me, I've been searching for her, for 10 years, could you?" Her position was almost begging, and really, if he didn't, she wouldn't let him die swiftly. "No I didn't, I don't know what you're talking about. Maybe it was your imagination." he mumbled, scooting away from her. Maybe he could get away! But he was supposed to capture her... And she was beautiful. Conflicting emotions caused Nori to groan again. Ardiente frowned, "Whatever, I see you Shinigami are all the same..." Looking down at him, "Or Arrancar, whatever, I'm not picky with hating people." "It isn't my fault you're a bitch." Nori snapped, immediately regretting it. Why couldn't he do anything right? Ardiente was going to kill him. Cracking her knuckles, a deathly stare given. "What did you say to me...." "Because, if you did say what I think you did." "I'll make sure, what your master can do, will be '''nothing' compared to what I can do... before I kill you." Nori giggled. What could a woman do? "Well, when you act like you do, how do you expect me to respond?" he replied, now standing. Her hand extending outward, grabbing him in a choke hold, "You know how painful it is, to die by bleeding out?" "It's painful, and short..." She smirks, "I have other things I plan to do." A sick expression going over her features. "But you know... it's even more painful, and long, when your spritual power, is drained, ever last drop..." "I know you'll suffer that way..." Karakura Town, 20 miles away Meanwhile, Bailarin , Envy, and Lust had arrived to perform the task she set out for them. A pleasure trip would turn out to be a joyful reunion, ruined by a warding force in the form of a dark entity by the name of Bael. Lust breathed in the fresh air offered by the world of the living in her gigai "Oh what a beautiful day! I couldn't have picked a better one to go shopping in." Envy put on her sunglasses to so no one would see her with Lust. Bailarin smiled, "Hmm... the Human World is nice. Not as hot as Hueco Mundo that's for sure!" Giggling lightly, it felt good to have some fresh air, and it was so open too! Smiling, she was honestly glad she hadn't talked Lust into not coming, if she even could have... After a short while of shopping at a local mall area, Lust carried bags full of clothes "I absolutely love these new retro boots I got! And the red outfit to compliment it was divine!" Snickering, their shopping had gone better then she hoped, "Well, that was fun, finally some new clothes, that Hakama is good for fighting and all, but... it's not something I want to wear 'all' the time." Walking over to Lust and giving her a real hug, "Thank you, that was my first 'shopping' trip ever." Quickly letting go, maybe this Hell-Hunter business had some ups and downs to it after all. Envy stared up at the sky in wonder. She thought to herself "I wonder when she'll realize that Nori was dispatched not far from here. So that was your scheme all along Lust... You eavesdropped on Pride's order to retrieve her and decided to help out by taking us here. Hell, you even eavesdropped through the ventilation system during their meeting with Lord Bael. You may be a bitch, Lust, but your a crafty one, I'll give you that..."